An Emerald In The Desert
by Nefertiri-Sama
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha and the gang met someone that was powerful? A demon that could be as powerful as Naraku? Sesshoumaru is attracted to this demon? SessOC
1. Prologue

Nefertiri-Sama: Hi peeps! My name is Nefertiri-Sama. My sister, Nefertari-Sama, did a story with the pairing Sess/OC with her character Nefertari. She wanted me to continue writing for you, so she wanted me to rewrite the story of **Desert Rose**. So, this is the new story called, **'An Emerald of the Desert'**. To help me out, is Nefertari-Sama's old friend, Kitty-San!

Kitty-San: Thank you, Tiri-Chan!

Nefertiri-Sama: You're very welcome! Anyways, here is the prologue to **An Emerald of the Desert**! Enjoy! R&R!

Kitty-San: Sits down w/ a bag of popcorn

**DISCLAIMER: INUYAHSA AND CHARACTERS ARE ALL COPYRIGHTED OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! OTHER CHARACTER'S (NEFERTIRI, ANAIS, SNEFERU, ETC...) ARE MINE! DON'T SUE ME!**

"..." means talking, ... means scene change, and '...' means thoughts

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness casted it's shadow over the desert of Persia. It was a warm night, as usual, but something was happening outside of the town of Persepolis. It was a battle of some sorts. It was a battle between demons. The Persians against the Turks. A young woman looked out the window of the palace in the Persian city, rubbing her swollen stomach.

She was a beautiful, demoness with dark- red hair, dark mocha skin, and piercing, violet eyes. She gasped softly as she watched the battle from where she stood. Her name was Anais. She was a foreign princess of, what we know today as, Somalia. Not too long ago, she had come to Persia with her sisters, Amaya and Kalia, to visit the 'then' Shah, Rajah. At the time, he had a son with one of his many wives named Sneferu, whom was in the battle that was currently happening.

They had almost fallen in love at first sight. It took Anais awhile to warm up to the prince, Sneferu, but he had finally won her heart, after giving her treasures, gifts of different expensive fabrics, and much more. They were both wedded and mated a couple months afterthey realized their love for one another. That was 8 months ago. Now, here she was, almost 8 months pregnant with his child, watching him fight in battle to protect his empire and her. (**A/N: For female demons, pregnancy is 9 months, like female huimans in the story**.)

She kept watching as she felt the baby kick. She sighed as she looked at her round belly, "Calm yourself, little one. Your father will be alright. I know he will be," she spoke softly to her stomach. Her voice was that of an angel's. It seemed the baby, that was inside her, listened and calmed it's movements. She walked from the window and sat down on the bed. She prayed for her mate's safety to Allah, before taking off her slippers, and slipping between the sheets of the bedding, and falling into a deep slumber.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Anais woke the next morning from someone knocking on the bedroom door. She slipped on a robe and opened the door. It was the army leader with the priest. "May I help you," Anais asked nervously. She had a bad feeling about the situation. She was partly psychic, so she always knew when something was wrong, but was not sure of the event fully. She predicted that it was about Sneferu.

The Army leader walked upto her and led her out of the room, speaking to her on the way, "Your highness, it's about Shah Sneferu...He was injured badly during battle, though, with him, we were victorious against the Turks." She looked at him and the priest worriedly. "How badly was he injured? Is it serious? Is it fatal? Will he live," She asked quickly, not taking a breath while asking them both. The priest shook his head at her questions, "Calm yourself. He is fine, but he did suffer many injuries, but..the worst would be his eyes."

She looked at him with horror, "His...eyes?"

"Yes, his eyes. One of then was...sliced, during battle. We had had to replace it with a solid gold eye instead, but the injury caused him to be blind," She priest lowered his head as Anais' eyes started to well up with tears. She put her hand over her mouth as she felt her tears fall. The men led her to where her mate layed on the table. She looked at him sadly.

There he was. Her handsome mate, laying there with bandages all over his body, and a bandage over his left eye, soaked in blood. Anais held his hand softly, as Sneferu's hand closed over hers. He turned his head to where she was standing. "Anais? Love?...Is that you dear," He asked as he sniffed for her scent. He smelt her beside him and turned his head upto her.

She smiled softly throught the tears. "Yes, mate. I'm here," She said to him as she kept holding his hand. Her frowned, "You're crying. I know I can't see it, but I smell it. Don't cry for me, Anais. I may be blind, but it doesn't mean I can't smell you or hear for you."

"Darling, don't you understand? You **are** blind. This means you won't get to see our baby be born. You won't get to see him or her growup to be who you want them to be. how are you going to live without your sight," she asked him sadly. He frowned again, "I have my ways, dear. I will learn to fight without sight, and I will help our child fight without using all of their senses, when needed."

Anais nodded and held him. What she didn't know was that her child would grow up to be powerful demon that would almost be equivalent to Naraku...

* * *

Nefertiri-Sama: **FINALLY!** I'm done with the Prologue. What do ya think, Kitty?

Kitty-San: ...tears in her eyes Poor Anais! What will happen to the lovers and their kid, Tiri-Chan?

Nefertiri-Sama: ...That's why I ended it there. To leave people in suspense and to wonder what the future will turn out to be.

Kitty- San: Oh...**OKAY**!

Nefertiri-Sama: shakes her head Please review! Ja-ne!


	2. The Meeting

Nefertiri-Sama: Hey peeps! I'm back with another chappy of **An Emerald of the Desert** and...Kitty...what the hell are you doing?

Kitty-San: Dancing badly to Spice Girls Dancing!

Nefertiri-Sama:...WHY!

Kitty-San: pauses ...I...don't...know...

Nefertiri-Sama: Okay...Anyways, here is the next chappy of the story and I hope you like it. Now, excuse me as I try to stop Kitty from hurting... hears a crash in the background ...herself...Nevermind. On with the story... goes off to help Kitty-San

**DISCLAIMER: INUYAHSA AND CHARACTERS ARE ALL COPYRIGHTED OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! OTHER CHARACTER'S (NEFERTIRI, ANAIS, SNEFERU, ETC...) ARE MINE! DON'T SUE ME!**

"..." means talking, ... means scene change, and '...' means thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

It was a sunny day in Sengoku Jidai. Peaceful and calm, but that all changed very quickly. "**SIT"**, a young woman cried out from somewhere near the quaint village near the God Tree. A young woman, by the name of Kagome stood over a boy laying on the ground, front first. "Inuyasha! I HAVE to go back to my time! We need more supplies, if we're going to continue in our search for the jewel shards," she yelled at the half-demon, who was getting up from his little meeting with the Earth that he usually had. Inuyasha glared at her from where he was getting up.

"Well, we can't go and find jewel shards without _you _in your stupid time period! We don't need anymore supplies," he yelled at her as their companions, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala, watched on boredly at the two. "Will they ever get along," asked Shippo from his spot on the monk, Miroku's, shoulder. The three shook their heads and sighed. they heard Kagome yell another 'sit', as she stormed off past them towards the well, muttering under her breath about a certain 'dog boy' that they all knew.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, who was down deeper into the ground and muttering about 'damn wenches' and such. "Inuyahsa, must you always argue with Lady Kagome about her going to her time," he asked as he looked down at his companion. Inuyasha just glared at him and got out of his little crater, "Feh! Who said I wanted your opinion, monk?"

Sango just shook her head at him, "Inuyasha, maybe you should be a little bit 'lenient' on Kagome. She rarely goes home since finding the jewel shards have been harder than they usually are." She was right. Ever since Naraku disappeared again after their last battle, a couple of weeks ago, it seemed that demons were able to get more than one shard, which added onto their power that they already had.

Inuyasha shook his head, and walked off towards the village, followed by the rest of the shard hunters.

**WITH KAGOME **

Kagome had grabbed her bag on the way to the well and sat on the edge. she had felt bad about leaving the others without telling them that she would be back, but they knew her well. They knew not to mess with her after a little aguement with Inuyasha. She sighed and jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, letting the blue light surround her form. She landed safely on the ground and started to climb out the ladder that her mother put there for her.

She climbed out and exited the well house as she welcomed the sunlight of Modern-day Japan. She smiled and walked into her home, "Mama? Souta? Grandpa? Anyone home," she yelled into the house as she entered it. "In here, Kagome, " her mother called out to her from the living room. Kagome smiled and walked into the living room and gasped at what she saw...

(**A/N: You know...I should stop it here... sees readers with pitchforks and torches ...Uh...nevermind! Continuing!**)

Kagome was met with sight of her mother sitting across from the most beautiful young woman she had eveer seen. The woman looked like a goddess. Long black hair with blood-red streaks in it that ended mid-back, mocha skin, ruby red lips, deep emerald eyes, an hourglass figure to die for, about 5 piercing in her left ear and 6 in her right, a single nose piercing, her bellybutton pierced. She had rings on almost every finger and a toe ring or two, and bracelets on each wrist with an anklet, and long, sharp manicured nails that looked liked they could cut through anything. Around her neck, was a black upside down crescent moon that the edges held onto a gold star necklace.

The woman's outfit consisted of a black tanktop and white designer jacket, low-ride, hip-hugging pants that were floor-length with black, 6-inch heeled sandals. She was just purely stunning. Kagome looked from the woman to her mother, "Who is this, Mama?" Kagome's mother smiled at her, "Kagome. This is a very important person that I want you to meet."

Her mother stood up as well as the woman, who looked to be about an inch taller than Kagome. Kagome's mother led her daughter to the woman. "Kagome, dear, this young woman is Nefertiri Aden. She is from Somalia, and she's here about the well," she said as she introduced Nefertiri to her daughter. Kagome stared at her mother questionably.

Her mother smiled and shook her head. Nefertiri looked at Kagome and responded in a slightly deep, seductive tone of voice she had, "I know about the well. How you can travel 500 years into the past and back through it." Kagome backed a little. "Wha..What do you mean," Kagome asked her. How did she know of the well's ability to time travel? Who was this woman? What did she have to do with her and the well? Her mind raced with many questions.

Nefertiri just smiled at her, "Calm your mind, hon. it's giving me a headache with all of your mental questions. first off, yes, I know about the well from a personal experience years ago, I can't tell you every little thing about me, and I have my pesonal reasons for you and the well"

"How did you know what I was thinking," Kagome yelled out to her as she backed away from Nefertiri. Nefertiri sighed, but Kagome's mother intervened their little conversation, "Kagome, dear, Nefertiri is a full blooded demon. She was born in the past and was taken to this time period when she was a little baby," her mother responded before Kagome fainted right there on the spot from shock...

* * *

Nefertiri-Sama: I hope this chapter was okay.

Kitty-San: Hehe...Kagome fainted!

Nefertiri-Sama: ...I can see that Kitty... Anyways please...

Kitty-San: interrupts **REVIEW PEOPLES! **

Nefertiri-Sama: sighs Yeah..what she said...


End file.
